million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Jireru Heart ni Hi o Tsukete
Jireru Heart ni Hi o Tsukete (ジレるハートに火をつけて, Our Impatient Hearts Have Been Lit Aflame) is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06. The song is performed by Kotoha Tanaka, Megumi Tokoro, Tamaki Ogami, Miya Miyao and Umi Kousaka as the unit Burning Girl. It was featured as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Megumi and Kotoha respectively. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto, and is composed and arranged by Takeshi Masuda. Track List #Jireru Heart ni Hi o Tsukete (ジレるハートに火をつけて) #Renai Roadrunner (恋愛ロードランナー) #BOUNCING♪ SMILE! #Hatsukoi Butterfly (初恋バタフライ) #Frozen Word (フローズン・ワード) #Hontou no Watashi (ホントウノワタシ) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Atsuiatsui jounetsu ga jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukeru Datte TAFU na yume janakya hajimaranai Mune no sukima jirijiri to kusubutteta doukasen Ima sugu ni moyashite yo makka na DESIRE CHIKUTAKU tokei no hari kizan demo DON'T HURRY Keikaku kouritsu nante ki ni shite bakari ja NONSENSE Demo ne hayaru kimochi doushite? Kanpeki motometakute SUTAIRU kuzusenakute Surechigau risou to yuujou butsukeau kosei to kanjou Daijoubu sore ga watashi-tachi no Kokoro honki ni saseru BAANINGU APPU shite! Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Okubyou na shoujo de wa odorenai Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE HAATO ni hi o tsukete a-ge-ru |-| Color Coded= Kotoha = Megumi = Tamaki = Miya = Umi = Atsuiatsui jounetsu ga jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukeru Mune no sukima jirijiri to kusubutteta doukasen Ima sugu ni moyashite yo makka na DESIRE (Miya/Umi) Demo ne hayaru kimochi doushite? BAANINGU APPU shite! Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE HAATO ni hi o tsukete a-ge-ru |-| Kanji= アツいアツい情熱が　ジレるハートに火をつける だってタフな夢じゃなきゃ始まらない 胸の隙間ジリジリと　燻ってた導火線 今すぐに　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE チクタク時計の針　刻んでも　DON'T HURRY 計画　効率なんて　気にしてばかりじゃNONSENSE でもね　はやる気持ち　ドウシテ？ 完璧求めたくて　スタイル崩せなくて すれ違う　理想と友情　ぶつけ合う　個性と感情 大丈夫　それが灼熱少女(わたしたち)の 心　本気にさせる　バーニングアップして！ アツいアツい情熱で　ジレるハートに火をつけて 臆病な少女では踊れない 胸の奥でメラメラと　揺れる衝動　感じたい もっと強く　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE ハートに火をつけてあ・げ・る |-| English= Super passion lights our impatient hearts aflame 'Cause unless we've toughen up our dreams, we can't start The fuse is smoldering in the gaps of our chest Right now, burn this crimson desire! Even if the ticking clock hand ticks away, don't hurry Caring too much about something like plans or efficiency is nonsense But you know, why does my feelings run so impatiently? We wanted to seek perfection, we didn't want to destroy our styles These ideals and friendships pass each other, clashing each of our identities and emotions It'll be alright, that makes our Hearts serious. Let's burn up! Light our impatient hearts aflame with super passion Timid girls can't dance well We want to feel flaring, shaking impulses in the back of our chests Burn this crimson desire much stronger We're going to light up your-heart-aflame! Full ver. Rōmaji= Atsuiatsui jounetsu ga jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukeru Datte TAFU na yume janakya hajimaranai Mune no sukima jirijiri to kusubutteta doukasen Ima sugu ni moyashite yo makka na DESIRE CHIKUTAKU tokei no hari kizan demo DON'T HURRY Keikaku kouritsu nante ki ni shite bakari ja NONSENSE Demo ne hayaru kimochi doushite? Kanpeki motometakute SUTAIRU kuzusenakute Surechigau risou to yuujou butsukeau kosei to kanjou Daijoubu sore ga watashi-tachi no Kokoro honki ni saseru BAANINGU APPU shite! Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Okubyou na shoujo de wa odorenai Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE Dokidoki shigeki-teki mezase NEXT STAGE Atama de kangaeru yori misetsukete sono BODY Nano ni jishin soushitsu doushite? Kitai ni kotaetakute hitori de PURESSHAA seotte Kimetsuketa jibun no genkai kizutsuketa kizuna-tachi Heiki sou yatte watashi-tachi wa Hageshii honoo no you ni HIITO APPU shite! Megurimeguru shunkan o muku na SOORU ni yakitsukete Kore ijou ii ko de wa irarenai Mune no BOTAN te o kakete sarakedasu no EMOOSHON Mou mayowanai namida no kinou ni sayonara Sono itami kara me o sorasanai de Yowasa wa tsuyoku aru tame no shirushi Saa koko kara hajimaru shinku no RUUJU hiita nara BUREIZU APPU shite! Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Okubyou na shoujo de wa odorenai Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE HAATO ni hi o tsukete a-ge-ru |-| Color Coded= Kotoha = Megumi = Tamaki = Miya = Umi = Atsuiatsui jounetsu ga jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukeru Mune no sukima jirijiri to kusubutteta doukasen Ima sugu ni moyashite yo makka na DESIRE (Miya/Umi) Demo ne hayaru kimochi doushite? BAANINGU APPU shite! Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE (Tamaki/Umi) Nano ni jishin soushitsu doushite? HIITO APPU shite! Megurimeguru shunkan o muku na SOORU ni yakitsukete Mune no BOTAN te o kakete sarakedasu no EMOOSHON Mou mayowanai namida no kinou ni sayonara Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE HAATO ni hi o tsukete a-ge-ru |-| Kanji= アツいアツい情熱が　ジレるハートに火をつける だってタフな夢じゃなきゃ始まらない 胸の隙間ジリジリと　燻ってた導火線 今すぐに　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE チクタク時計の針　刻んでも　DON'T HURRY 計画　効率なんて　気にしてばかりじゃNONSENSE でもね　はやる気持ち　ドウシテ？ 完璧求めたくて　スタイル崩せなくて すれ違う　理想と友情　ぶつけ合う　個性と感情 大丈夫　それが灼熱少女(わたしたち)の 心　本気にさせる　バーニングアップして！ アツいアツい情熱で　ジレるハートに火をつけて 臆病な少女では踊れない 胸の奥でメラメラと　揺れる衝動　感じたい もっと強く　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE ドキドキ刺激的　めざせNEXT STAGE 頭で考えるより　見せつけてそのBODY なのに　自信喪失　ドウシテ？ 期待に応えたくて　ひとりでプレッシャー背負って 決めつけた自分の限界　傷つけた絆たち 平気　そうやって灼熱少女(わたしたち)は 激しい炎のように　ヒートアップして！ メグリメグる瞬間を　無垢なソウルに焼き付けて これ以上優等生(いいこ)ではいられない 胸のボタン手をかけて　さらけ出すのエモーション もう迷わない　涙の昨日にサヨナラ その痛みから瞳を逸らさないで 弱さは強くあるための火傷(しるし) さぁここから始まる　真紅のルージュ引いたなら ブレイズアップして！ アツいアツい情熱で　ジレるハートに火をつけて 臆病な少女では踊れない 胸の奥でメラメラと　揺れる衝動　感じたい もっと強く　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE ハートに火をつけてあ・げ・る |-| English= Super passion lights our impatient hearts aflame 'Cause unless we've toughen up our dreams, we can't start The fuse is smoldering in the gaps of our chest Right now, burn this crimson desire! Even if the ticking clock hand ticks away, don't hurry Caring too much about something like plans or efficiency is nonsense But you know, why does my feelings run so impatiently? We wanted to seek perfection, we didn't want to destroy our styles These ideals and friendships pass each other, clashing each of our identities and emotions It'll be alright, that makes our Hearts serious. Let's burn up! Light our impatient hearts aflame with super passion Timid girls can't dance well We want to feel flaring, shaking impulses in the back of our chests Burn this crimson desire much stronger You're so exciting, let's aim for the next stage Rather than thinking with your head, show off that body of yours Yet, why are you doubting yourself? I'm burdened with pressure alone because I wanted to live up to expectations I even limited myself and wounded my bonds We don't mind, and Burning Girl heats up like intense flames! We burn countless instances we experience into our pure souls I can't be a good girl anymore We put my hand on our chests' buttons and expose our emotions We're not hesitate anymore and we say good-bye to that tearful yesterday Don't turn your eyes away from that pain Weakness is a burn mark to be strong Come on, it's starting from here. Once you draw the deep crimson rouge Let's blaze up! Light our impatient hearts aflame with super passion Timid girls can't dance well We want to feel flaring, shaking impulses in the back of our chests Burn this crimson desire much stronger We're going to light up your-heart-aflame! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Yukiyo Fujii and Reina Ueda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 (sung by: Kotoha Tanaka, Tamaki Ogami, Umi Kousaka, Megumi Tokoro, and Miya Miyao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Megumi Tokoro) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Umi Kousaka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Tamaki Ogami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Kotoha Tanaka)